


Every You, Every Me

by LadyBorgia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot Collection, Rival Gang - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBorgia/pseuds/LadyBorgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One:  The street war only grows worse with police involvement. At any moment, she could get a call from Bellamy telling her to return to home base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every You, Every Me

The street war only grows worse with police involvement. There’s a plan, a big plan to expand on the Tree Crew ground, and it only serves to make Clarke nervous. 

Her hands shake as she walks down Kingswood, down to Church street. At any moment, she could get a call from Bellamy telling her to return to home base. God, they should never have made a move in Sydney. They should have stayed in Darwin. 

A too-familiar figure crosses her line of vision. Technically, Church street isn’t part of their new territory, but it’s dangerously close too it. 

Clarke takes a couple of steps closer to the figure. It’s a girl, close to her own age, and dammit, Clarke knows who she is. 

She’s sitting on the red-bricked fence, her legs are crossed, one foot bopping up and down as she sucks on a lollipop. Her face is vacant from this world and god, Clarke wants to smash that blank face with her fist. She doesn’t, though. Lexa’s not stupid and there’s probably someone else around this residential area. 

She looks around at the fibro and brick house. She can’t see anyone, but it doesn’t mean they’re not there. 

She’s look back at Lexa. The woman’s wearing a jacket around her waist, and her long hair streams down her back, blowing lightly in the wind in some stupid retro 90s look. 

Clarke walks over to her, hands on her hips, barely at knee-height as she looks up at Lexa. “What are you doing here?” 

Lexa doesn’t even blink. The red lolly _pops_ out of her mouth as she replies, “Waiting for the train.” 

“Go wait at the station then.” 

“Why?” her eyes look down at her then and Clarke’s face burns as it does. 

“You can’t sit there.” 

“Obvious I can, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” The lollipop is back in her mouth as Lexa looks back, towards the cityscape visible above the church. 

“Lexa.” There’s eyes looking down at her now, waiting patiently. “This is our side of the town, you’re going to get yourself killed. If Bellamy sees you —” 

“I came to speak with you, Clarke.” Black earphones are pulled from her ears, Clarke hadn’t noticed them until that point. Shit, what else isn’t she noticing? 

“What do you want, Lexa?” 

“I came to offer peace.” 

“Peace?” Clarke echoes, her heart beats loudly in her chest, hands easing by her sides. “How?” 

“We’ll allow you to keep ties in Kingswood, you can go as far as Nepean Hospital, but the rest of Sydney with continue to belong to my crew.” 

“No, no, Kingswood is too small, Bellamy would nev-“ 

“I’m not offering the truce to Bellamy, Clarke.” Lexa pushes off the fence, landing before her. “You have three days to make a decision before we make a move to push you back.” 

“Lexa, no, Lexa —“ her hand grabs her opponents, holding her still. Lexa freezes, staring at the hand. “Please, don’t do this.” 

“You began this war in my territory. Be thankful that I’m offering you this at all.” The hand pulls away and Lexa strides past her, heading over to the train station as the direct to Sydney CBD pulls up. 


End file.
